User blog:Mizuki Raimon/What do you think they're gonna be doing 10 years later?
So... Since everyone's all over the characters doing something in the Inazuma Eleven GO time period, might as well make a blog about it. Well. Yeah. Okay. So, what do you guys think the characters would be doing now (after 10 years from the original series)? CALCULATIONS FOR THEIR AGE XD For me to work this out, all I needed was TSUNAMI'S AGE which was fifteen years old, ninth grader at the Aliea Academy arc. Okay, let's see. When they start off in the original series, they were around... 14 years old? Making the freshmen, and seventh graders, 13 years old. So... by the end of the original series, they were graduating off to HIGH SCHOOL, ending their JUNIOR HIGH year. Which would mean, that when they graduated, they would be going off to grade 10, saying that they were grade 9 at the time of graduation. Okay, so this means, that they graduated off to High School at the age of 15 years old (meaning that somewhere between the Aliea Academy arc and the START of the FFI arc, they moved up one grade - meaning that we missed their birthdays XD HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY KIDOU-KUN AND HIROTO-KUN!! XD (I can't wish all of them happy birthdays, can I?)). The Seventh Graders like Haruna, Tachimukai and Kabeyama would be then at age 14 at the time when Endou and gang graduated. Tsunami would have already graduated and would be at second year of his High School, or at the closing point of his first year of High School. Toramaru's age would be 12. So he was a sixth grader in Elementary at the FFI arc, which meant he would be 12 at that time... Tobitaka and Hijikata... are tricky. They seem like Tsunami's age in my opinion. Now... for 10 years later. Endou, Kidou, Gouenji, Kazemaru, Aki, Natsumi, Fuyuka, Handa, Someoka would be at 25 years old. Why? The graduation was the age they (I think) meant to start off the 10 years later thing. So they were fifteen at graduation so they would be 25 years old now. Assuming Hiroto, Midorikawa, Fudou were the same age as Endou and co. they would be also 25 years old now. Toramaru would be... either 23 or 22. Haruna, Tachimukai, Kurimatsu, Kabeyama, Kogure and the rest who were at seventh grade at the start of the series and in the Aliea Academy arc would be 24 years old. Tsunami would be 26 or 27 years old, and assuming that Hijikata and Tobitaka were the same age as Tsunami, would mean they would also be 26 or 27 years old. That should be about right... I gues The Gouenji Shuuya Theory POLL! What do you think Gouenji's doing? Being Ishido Shuuji/ Holy Emperor Ace Striker of some other professional team PEOPLE WE NOW KNOW THE LOOKS OF *Kidou- My favorite business man xD But, can you please lose the goggles, pwetty pwease Your eyes aren't that bad ~ XD I'm not weird! *Fubuki- The hot guy. No I'm only kidding. I'm not that overly obsessive. I think Coach xD *Kazemaru- Professional Footballer! No. I'm just thinking "Edgar". His new hairstyle is EXACTLY alike to Edgar's hairstyle. But he's still Kaze-kun (I can't believe i just called Kazemaru that xD) *Fudou- OMG he looks so different (he looks hot and I'm not kidding). I don't know his job. *Fuyuka- A very pretty nurse :) *Kabeyama- Taller. Taller... TALLER. XD Is he like.. a bodyguard? *Kogure- ...OMG I didn't expect him to dress up like a business man or anything!! Well, I was already expecting him to be living in Kogarashi Manor. No matter how much I wanted it to be Hiroto just so I can see Hiroto grown up and call dibs on him character template first and use it as my profile pic XD but I expected Kogure. KOGure. KOGarashi Manor. Get it? XD *Natsumi- YAY!!!! She looks really pretty, and housewife-ish. Aww, Endou and Natsumi XD Natsumi cooked too much... XD *Goujou- The Teikoku Defender? Wait... why show a minor character? O_O Not much change to him, other than having longer hair, that crazed maniacal smile wider, and wearing business man clothing O_O Is he... that important? *I HOPE THERE ARE MORE CHARACTERS TO BE SHOWN IN SPOILERS!! (please what is Gouenji doing now, please what is Gouenji doing now (other fangirl side of me: please what is Hiroto doing right now, please what is Hiroto doing right now)